Songs From the Heart
by AngolMoaChan
Summary: Music, love and video games make a perfect match. 100 songficlets about true love and Mario!
1. Sunday Morning

Songs from the Heart

By: AngolMoaChan

**This is just a few songficlets that I made up while begging the sky to make it snow. Because I have no life. xP. The first song is Sunday Morning, By Maroon 5, because it was a Sunday morning and rain WAS falling XD. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sunday Morning. Maroon 5 does. I do not own Nintendo, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, now would I? **

_Sunday Morning rain is fallin'_

_Steal some covers ,share some skin_

Locked in a tall tower. With nothing but a really big window and a cup of cocoa that I think might be poisoned. To make matters worse, the sky is grey and the rain is pouring down. Even though it's probably snowing at my castle…

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable,_

_So twisted, fits the mood that I am in_

Be bored at the castle, get kidnapped, and get rescued. Story of my life. I've always wanted to save him, just for a change.

_But things get so crazy,_

_Livin' life gets hard to do_

Nowadays, being in the castle is routine. The Koopa Kids just tell me to go on up to the tower. All they do is follow me. It's almost repetitive, mechanical. It makes me feel like a robot.

_Sunday morning, rain is fallin'_

_And I'm calling out to you_

"Mario…" I sighed softly. As a child, I used to imagine my knight in shining armor, because I knew I would get one someday. My knight in shining armor is a plumber in greasy overalls.

_Seeing someday, it will bring me back to you_

_Find a way to bring myself back home to you_

Still, I wait patiently at the window, watching the rain pound into the ground so far away. It is a long way down. I pondered the fall for a split second, wondering what it would feel like to go ker-SPLAT on the ground, just like the raindrops. Bowser didn't even attempt to put bars on the window. He knew I wouldn't jump.

_May not know, you are all I need_

_In darkness he is all I see_

I really don't know what I would do without Mario. He's actually pretty charming once you get past the Italian accent. I like him a lot. But that's something I have only told one person, and it certainly wasn't him.

_Come and rest your bones with me_

It's always been like this for me. Boy meets girl. Girl is kidnapped by overgrown turtle. Girl is rescued by boy. Stereotypes suck.

_Driving slow on Sunday morning,_

But secretly…

_And I never want to leave_

I don't mind him rescuing me one bit.

**That was a fun little story. It started angsty, but it got nice and fluffy at the end. I love that song too…starts humming I think I will write a few more of these, because they are just FUN! Not serious like my other story. Please, press the lavender button! Tell me if I got a lyric wrong! I need to know! Criticism of all size shapes and colors is accepted, especially if it involves being sandwiched between two complements! Thanks, AMC**


	2. A Little Less 16 Candles

Songs From the Heart

Chapter 2

By AngolMoaChan

**Pairing-LuigixDaisy**

**Genre-Fluff!**

**Song: "A Little Less 16 Candles, A Little More Touch Me" By Fall Out Boy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo and I don't own the copyrights to the song. It's Shigeru Miyamoto and Fall Out Boy, respectively. So DON"T sue me!**

I'm going to kill that plumber. Today was the most important birthday I will ever have. Guess who missed my not-so-Sweet-Sixteen?

_I confess, I messed up_

_Dropping I'm sorrys like your still around_

"Oops. I think I missed Daisy's big party. Oh well. What's done is done." That's probably what he is thinking right now. I wore my prettiest dress today too, the one with the blue embroidery, just to impress him, and he DIDN'T EVEN SHOW UP!

_And I know, you dressed up_

_Hey kid, you'll never live this down_

He's most likely sitting at home, in that big huge mansion, or swimming at the pool. I shook my head and ran towards the mirror. What in the world is wrong with me? I, Princess of Sarasaland, am getting this hung up over one guy? I touched my face where the mascara had run down, leaving traces of midnight black tears. I look like a drunk at the age of sixteen.

_Cause you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with_

_And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances_

I kept thinking about how many adorable princes I turned down while I was waiting for Luigi. What a waste.

_I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again_

_Dreaming she said "Why don't you just drop dead"_

"Your Highness? Someone is here to see you." Toadette said, nervously sticking her head through the door.

"Oh. Give me just a second." I wiped the black streaks off my face and opened the door.

"Your Highness." He said, sweeping off his green hat.

"YOU!" I cried angrily," Why don't you just DROP DEAD, jerk!" Luigi cringed. I stated to slam the door, but he stuck his foot in it…at the wrong time.

_I don't blame you for being you_

_But you can't blame me for hating it_

"Eeeeyahhhhhh!" he screamed like a girl. I giggled on the other side of the door. How can I stay mad at him?

_So say, what are you waiting for? Kiss her, kiss her!_

He opened up the door, and our eyes and lips locked. I blinked out of not only excitement and shock. The second we broke apart, I couldn't help myself in saying, "Who are you and what have you done with my Luigi?" He laughed happily

_I set my clocks early,_

_Cause you know I'm always late_

"Happy belated birthday, Daisy" he said with a grin

"T-t-thanks."

"Woohoo! I reduced the princess of Sarasaland to tears and mere stuttering! Awesome!" he jumped up in the air and clicked his heels together.

"Shut up." I muttered, punching him playfully in the shoulder as we made our way down the hall.

**Tada! Chapter 2! I luv that song! Oh, before I forget, My Time to Shine fans, check out the third page of ChRiSAkAToAdStEr749's gallery on **** He drew an excellent picture of Luna for me. 3**


	3. Mr Cellophane

Songs from the Heart

By: AngolMoaChan

Chapter 3

**Pairing: LuigixDaisy (again…)**

**Genre-Fluff**

**Song: "Mr. Cellophane" by Amos in Chicago**

_If someone stood up in a crowd,_

_Raised his voice up loud_

_And waved his arm and shook his leg_

_You'd notice him._

Mr. Cellophane. That might as well be my nickname. I'm just the bubble wrap around the more important package.

_If someone went to a picture show,_

_And said "FIRE! In the second row! This whole place is a powder keg!"_

_You'd notice him._

Ever since I was born, people would coo with delight over my older brother. Me? It was like I wasn't even there. Okay, so maybe I had a bit of a twisted humor. But still. I was cute too. People gasped when he would say, "Thank you very much!" in his cute little accent. They would just laugh when I would say, "Woohoo!"

_And even without clucking like a hen_

_Everyone gets noticed now and then_

_Unless of course the person it should be_

_Invisible, inconsequential_

_Me_

Even now, no matter how hard I try, Mario is always better than me. He even got a girlfriend before I did! Peach. I had a huge crush on her, and he took her out from under my nose.

_Cellophane, Mr. Cellophane_

_Should've been my name, Mr. Cellophane_

_Cause you can look right through me_

_Walk right by me_

_And never know I'm there_

It's like I'm invisible or something. All the girls go straight to Mario. And not just the girls. Maybe I want to tell someone about my adventures and MY friends. Instead, they always ask Mario, "Oh! How's Vivian?" or something like that.

_Suppose you were a little cat_

_Residing in a little flat_

_Who fed you fish and scratched your ears._

_You'd notice them._

I figured at least SHE would notice me. My not-so-subtle hints at my crush on her. But no. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't know who I was.

_Suppose you were a woman wed_

_Sleeping in a double bed_

_Next to the same man for seven years!_

_You'd notice him._

But, I still say hello to her every morning, just to be hopeful. Sometime she notices and waves to me. Other times she doesn't. I wait patiently for that one day…

_A human being's made of more than air_

_With all that bulk you are bound to see him there_

_Unless of course that person next to you_

_Is incomprehensible, undistinguishable_

_You know who._

"Good morning, Luigi!" Daisy said, happily at me. I think I'm going to faint.

**I love that movie! Chicago was one of my favorite movies, for sure. I love that song too. It was perfect for Luigi, who is Mr. Cellophane. It's funny how that works.**

"**I have the fury, but sometimes the fury has me."**

**--Fawful, Mario and Luigi: Partners In Time**

**Bye, AMC**


End file.
